Past Memories
by hanaki97
Summary: Lenka menari dengan anggun diiringi irama keingintahuan mengenai masalalunya hilang


H-hallo minna-san. Saya author baru, bener-bener baru. Ini fanfict pertama saya.

Perkenalkan. Saya Hanaki Mey. Jelas bukan nama asli. Aku nggak tau harus masukin genre apa. yang jelas agak Drama gitu, terus juga ku sisipin comedy. Tp masalahnya aku nggak pinter bikin lawakan. Jadi maaf kalo garing :'3 terus juga ada friendshipnya gitu tp belum muncul banget disini. Mungkin di chapter berikut baru keliatan frirendshipnya. Ada yang mau tambahin genre lagi? :') ak bingung serius.

Oh iya ini chapter 1 dari 5 chapter yang niatnya sebelum akhir tahun kelar.

Character : RintoxLenka

**WARNING : GAJE, GAK NYAMBUNG, ada beberapa nggak sesuai EYD.**

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**PAST MEMORIES © Hanaki Mey**

**VOCALOID © YAMAHA-CRYPTON**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. _Suara tepuk tangan yang berirama itu menggema di ruangan itu. Hanya terlihat dua perempuan disana. Satu diantaranya berambut merah muda yang dengan kalemnya member ketukan dengan tangan, seolah menandakan hitungan satu, dua, tiga, … dan seterusnya.

Suasananya sangat damai hanya di isi sengan suata tepukan tangan yang berirama dan langkah kaki perempuan yang satunya, mungkin lebih tepat gadis yang menari diatas lantai kayu. Gadis dengan rambut _Honey Blonde _yang diikat secara sembarangan. Suasana damai itu terus berlanjut hingga terdengar suara _BRUK _disusul rintihan si penari tadi.

"I_-ittai…_" kata gadis penari itu. Mata _blue azure_nya berkilat nyaris menintikan air mata. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terkilir. Rambut _honey blonde_nya tergulung rapih di kepalanya. Orang yang tadi memberi tepukan segera berlari kecil menimbulkan suara derap kaki yang cepat. Ia menunduk dan menyentuh pergelangan kaki gadis penari itu, membuat gadis itu terengah kesakitan.

"Sepertinya pergelangan kakimu terkilir. Biar kusuruh putraku mengantarmu pulang." Kata si pengetuk. Seketika gadis yang menari itu terdiam, hanya menatap pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

**LENKA POV**

"T-tapi _sensei_ latihanku belum selesai. Dan kompetisi itu sudah tinggal dua bulan lagi." Protesku kepada Luka _sensei. _

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Lenka Kagane. Aku seorang gadis biasa yang suka sekali bernyanyi dan menari. Walau begitu, kedua orang tuaku melarangku untuk menjadi penyanyi. Mereka sangat menginginkan aku menjadi seorang penari ballet. Wanita itu _sensei_ku namanya Kamine Luka. Aku biasa memanggilnya Luka _sensei_, rambutnya panjang berwarna _pink_. Ia memiliki dua orang anak laki-laki yang entah mengapa sangat terkenal dikalangan para gadis.

"Lenka-_chan_ kalau kau memaksakan diri, tubuhmu takkan mampu menanggung beban. Selama satu bulan kau tidak boleh berlatih, ini demi kebaikanmu. Selama sebulan kau hanya boleh datang kemari untuk melihat pasanganmu berlatih bersama SeeU-_chan_ agar kau tak melupakan gerakanmu. Jelas?" Kata-kata Luka _sensei_ yang terdengar tegas. Aku masih tertunduk dan merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak. Saat aku terluka pasangan dansaku akan direbut oleh rivalku. Ya, Yoon SeeU itu rivalku.

Aku melihat Luka _sensei _berdiri, berjalan menuju piano yang ada diruangan itu dan meraih ponsel merah jambu yang tadi ia letakan disana lalu menekan beberapa tombol dengan gerakan cepat dan menempelkannya di telinga. Sepertinya ia sedang menelepon seseorang dan menunggu orang tersebut mengangkat panggilannya.

TUNGGU! Tadi _sensei_ bilang mau menelepon salah satu putranya?

"_S-Sensei_, biar aku pulang sendiri. Sensei tidak perlu meminta tolong kepada Len _Senpai_ ataupun si bod—maksudku si Rinto itu untuk menjemputku. Aku bisa sen— _argh_" Aku terduduk lagi setelah mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri untuk melarikan diri dari crypton art school ini.

"Lenka-_chan_, aku memaksamu untuk diantar pulang oleh salah satu putraku. Mengerti? Ah—Halo?" Luka _sensei_ memaksaku dan melanjutkan teleponnya. Sepertinya si BODOH itu yang menjawab telepon _sensei_. Hhh—jangan sampai ia yang mengantarku pulang!

"Lenka-_chan_ berhubung Len belum pulang, jadi kau akan di antar Rinto. Mungkin sebentar lagi anak itu sampai disini."

…

HAH?! Aku cuma bisa bercengo ria mendengar ucapan _sensei_. Baguslah ia tidak memperdulikan reaksiku. Aku mencoba bangkit lalu menggerai rambutku. Menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan kuning yang _press body_ dan baju _Crop Tee_ berwarna magenta. Kurasa warnanya tidak cocok namun aku suka perpaduan warnanya. Aku menatap kaca besar yang ada di ruangan balet ini. Aku mengikat ulang rambutku dengan gaya _ponytail_ yang lebih rapi dan kurasa selalu mampu mempermanis penampilanku.

"Lenka-_chan_, sepertinya Rinto sudah datang." Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar ruangan. Serius ini sangat sakit. Pasti besok bengkak dan Mama akan sangat heboh dan lebay. Sekalipun ini sering terjadi mama tetap lebay menghadapi ini.

"Ahh. Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih. Membuatku tak bisa bersantai saja" kata anak laki-laki dihadapanku. Dia menutup buku bersampulkan coklat yang sedang ia baca tadi. Lalu membantuku berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Maaf maaf aku merepotkanmu." Jawabku ketus.

**RINTO POV**

"Maaf maaf aku merepotkanmu." Aku menatap wajah gadis itu. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dan dalam sekejap pipinya langsung memenuhi(?) mukanya lalu ia menatap kearah lain. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sungguh gadis aneh ini.

"Cepat masuk." Gadis ini langsung masuk dengan perlahan. Merepotan. Mengapa semua kaum hawa itu sangat merepotkan?! Dari nenek, ibu, bibi, bahkan dia! Tch— Mereka ini.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu?"

"Masuk saja kenapa sih. Bukan urusanmu. Dasar bawel" Persetan dengan ini semua, aku mau pulang!

**NORMAL POV**

Lenka tertegun melihat anak lelaki didepannya itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung bertanya "Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti itu?" Ketika sampai tepat disamping mobil, Lenka menatap anak lelaki yang tadi sempat membantunya menuruni anak tangga.

"Masuk saja kenapa sih. Bukan urusanmu." Jawab anak lelaki dengan nada khasnya yang dingin. Anak lelaki itu bernama Kamine Rinto. Ia punya rambut berwarna _Honey Blonde_ dengan tiga jepit rambut yang selalu ia kenakan untuk menata rambutnya. Pernah ada yang bertanya mengapa ia selalu menggunakan jepit rambut seperti gadis dan ia hanya menjawabnya asal sambil mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum nakal. "Agar aku tampak terlihat lebih keren saja" begitulah jawabannya saat itu. Rinto yang memiliki mata _blue azure _ini adalah adik dari Kamine Len. Rinto berbeda dengan ibunya, Luka, Rinto lebih tertarik pada musik. Dan ia juga sekolah di Crypton art school sama seperti Lenka. Bedanya, sekarang dalam masa-masa liburan ini hanya Dancing Class yang disibukan untuk Dancing Contest yang diselenggarakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Lenka segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk, lalu disusul oleh Rinto yang memutari mobil menuju kursi kemudi untuk menyetir mobil yang ia gunakan. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, Rinto sudah menyalakan mesin dan pergi ke Rumah Sakit terdekat. Rinto berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalan dan Lenka nyaris tertidur karena kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini Lenka kurang tidur karena ia sering berlatih sendirian sampai larut malam di rumahnya.

Rinto melirik kearah Lenka yang hampir terlelap. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum jahil dan melirik ke arah spion. Setelah memastikan dibelakangnya tidak ada kendaraan dia menginjak pedal gas dan mengeremnya secara mendadak.

"KYAA!" Lenka berteriak dan membelalakan matanya secara reflek karena terkejut. Nafasnya memburu dan ia masih memastikan Rinto tidak menabrak orang, wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir dan kebingungan sampai terdengar suara tawa keras yang tak lain suara tawa Rinto.

"HUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! SEHARUSNYA KAU TADI MELIHAT EKSPRESI WAJAHMU ITU!" Kata Rinto sambil terus tertawa.

"…." Sebuah pukulan indah tepat mengenai kepala Rinto. Yep, Lenka menjitak Rinto dengan mulus dan kerasnya. "AUCH! Kau bodoh ya?! Aku sedang menyetir bodoh! Dasar idiot ! Kau mau sampai ke Rumah Sakit dengan keadaan yang lebih mengenaskan dari sekarang apa?!" Bentak Rinto.

"Tee-hee" Lenka tersenyum polos sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"…hhh—sinting"

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit. Lenka langsung menemui dokter langganannya, karena sejak dulu Lenka memang ceroboh dan sering terkilir saat menari maupun bermain.

"Lenka-_chan_ terkilir terlalu sering bisa berbahaya _lho_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kakimu juga butuh istirahat." Kata seorang laki-laki berjas putih sambil membalut pergelangan kaki Lenka. Ia mengalungi _name tag_ bertuliskan ' O' lengkap dengan jabatannya dan pas fotonya.

"I-iya kaito_ oniichan_." Lenka menjawabnya dengan gugup, wajahnya memerah saat tangan Kaito yang besar dan hangat menyentuh kakinya. Lenka mengenal Kaito sejak ia kecil. Kaito adalah anak dari teman Mamanya Lenka. Kaito berbadan tinggi, tegap, gagah, berambut biru, dan cukup tampan. Selain itu dia juga pintar dan rajin itulah alasannya saat umur 20 tahun dia sudah mulai kerja magang sebagai doktor umum. Umur Kaito dan Lenka hanya terpaut 5 tahun.

Rinto yang ada disana sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gelagat Lenka tapi ia hanya sibuk dengan buku yang ia baca. Mungkin kalau Rinto sekarang melihat wajah dan gelagat Lenka, Rinto akan menjahili Lenka habis-habisan. Lenka akan jadi bulan-bulanan Rinto dan biasanya Len akan datang bagai pahlawan kesiangan.

"Yosh! Selesai. Obat oles yang waktu itu kuracik untukmu masih ada kan?"

"Masih kok. Ng—_Arigattou gozaimasu oniichan_" Senyum tulus terpancar diwajah Lenka. Lenka mencoba berjalan sendiri dan Rinto yang mendengar kata-kata 'selesai' langsung menutup bukunya dan menatap kaki Lenka.

"Apa aku harus membantumu berjalan 'LAGI'?"

"Rinto-_kun_ kau kejam sekali membiarkan seorang gadis tertatih-tatih sendirian. Bantulah dia" Sahut Kaito sambil menyikut dan menatap Rinto penuh arti. Mungkin itu tatapan yang hanya para lelaki pahami.

"Kaito-_nii_! _Yamette_! Tatapanmu menjijikan! Dasar mesum." Rinto tampak sedikit kewalahan menghadapi perlakuan Kaito. Lenka hanya menatap bingung kedua laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa jadi ke ada 'mesum'nya sih? Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok"

"Sudahlah. Anak kecil macam kamu juga kalau dijelaskan tidak akan mengerti. _Jaa matta Kaito nii!_" Rinto langsung membalikkan badan dan tidak mau mendengarkan Lenka yang tidak terima dibilang anak kecil. Rinto berjalan meninggalkan Lenka yang masih membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih lagi di ruangan Kaito.

**LENKA POV**

Aku membungkukan badanku untuk memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kaito_-nii, _kemudian sebisa mungkin menyusul Rinto yang sudah jalan duluan. Ini sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Rinto mengataiku anak kecil. Aku benar-benar nggak habis pikir. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir kalau aku ini anak kecil. Padahal umurku dan dia sama. Dia hanya lebih tua terpaut 3 jam.

Aku berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih karena nyeri yang kurasa semakin menjadi. Aku nggak kuat jalan lagi. Rasanya mau nangis. Aku takut nggak bisa nari lagi karena terlalu sering terkilir. Entah apa hubungannya kurasa seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku.

Eh?

Rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

**NORMAL POV**

Lenka berjalan cepat namun terhambat karena salah satu pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir. Tiba-tiba Lenka berhenti dan menyentuh kepalanya. Lenka merasakan kalau ia pernah merasakan hal yang serupa dan ia melupakan sesuatu yang sangan penting.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Lenka mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan lagi. 3 menit kemudian ia sudah sampai didalam mobil.

"Lama." Rinto menatap Lenka tajam. Rinto tampak kesal karena harus menunggui Lenka. Kemudian Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Rinto dan memandang kearah lain.

"Tadi aku ketemu Yoon SeeU loh." Kata Rinto berusaha mencairkan suasana sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Lenka yang mendengar nama rivalnya disebut langsung melihat kearah Rinto, menunggu Rinto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Cantik banget dia. Sambutnya panjang keliatan lembut banget, kulitnya putih. Beuh, semua unsur tuan putri masuk kedia semua deh. Tapi ngapain juga ya dia ke rumah sakit."

"Oplas kali." Jawab Lenka dingin.

"kok sewot sih? Cemburu ya karena daritadi aku puji-puji SeeU terus?" balas Rinto jahil. Sesekali Rinto melirik jahil kearah Lenka yang sedang cemberut sebal.

"Ngapain aku cemburu. Kurang kerjaan. Eh, Rinto. Dulu waktu kita masih kecil kita kan sering bareng-bareng gitu kan?"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Kamu bisa inget kejadian waktu dulu kita berumur 5 tahun?" Lenka menatap Rinto secara serius. Kemudian tiba-tiba mobil berhenti.

"Udah sampe tuh." Tiba-tiba Rinto menjadi dingin. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar. Lenka bingung harus merespon apa. Lenka merasa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tidak enak. Lenka kemudian keluar dari mobil. Ia berjalan pelan dan mengetuk jendela mobil. Rinto menurunkan jendela mobilnya dan menatap Lenka. "Terimakasih, Rinto. Salam buat Len-_nii_." Rinto hanya menjawab "Hm" dan menutup jendelanya kemudian pergi begitu saja. Lenka masuk kedalam Rumahnya, duduk disofa, dan langsung terlelap seolah lupa kenapa tadi ia tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai ingatan masalalu.

Rinto menyetir mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Rinto mengenai pertanyaan tadi. Mengenai masalalu. Masalalu pahit yang sangat ingin Rinto lupakan. Masalalu yang membuat Rinto harus menjauhi Lenka.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

done. bersambung.

oniichan/nii : kakak laki-laki

sensei : guru

chan : sebutan untuk orang terdekat/lebih muda

M-maaf ya QAQ aku cuma bisa bkin gitu. apa lagi yang terakhir2 terasa dipaksakan sekali. aku buru-buru daripada lupa ide(?)

ng- karena aku masih sangat teramat pemula. mohon review-nya ^^ siapa tau bisa jadi inspirasi di chap berikut

maaf untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin akan sangat lama di update karena kehidupan RL sangat teramat sibuk(?)

REVIEW /tagih/


End file.
